yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 002
"Swing into Action: Part 2", known as "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling!! Its Name Is Action Duel" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 13, 2014, and in Canada on July 31, 2015. Nicktoons aired on February 21, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary Zuzu recaps that Yuya is taking on the Sledgehammer, the current pro champion to prove that his father wasn't a coward. She explains that Yuya had acted like a clown over three years because he was afraid of getting hurt but he was able to overcome his issues. Zuzu states that it is difficult to beat a pro like the Sledgehammer, however, much to the shock of the crowd, Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon. In LID's tower, a high level Summoning signal has been detected at the Paradise City seafront and a man orders the staff to analyse it. The staff type away at their computers and complete their analysis; the Summoning method is called "Pendulum". The name catches the man by surprise. In the Paradise Stadium "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" roars as it stands with Yuya, "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Performapal Sword Fish". The Sledgehammer asks how Yuya was able to Summon three monsters at once, including a Level 7 monster like "Odd-Eyes" without Tributing. Nico appears on his Duel Disk's communication screen and he explains that the Duel Disk accepted the Summon. The Sledgehammer realizes that the Summon must be legal. Yuya rises up on the head of "Odd-Eyes" as he activates the effect of "Whip Snake", which switches the ATK and DEF of a monster that his opponent controls. "Whip Snake" swings a metronome from its tail and "Battleguard King" falls to its knees, forcing the Sledgehammer to step backwards off its hand as it falls to 1100 ATK. Yuya then activates the effect of "Sword Fish", and "Sword Fish" materializes six more copies of itself and blasts them at "Battleguard King". The six "Sword Fish" lands in the ground around "Battleguard King" and Yuya explains that the effect reduces the ATK of "Battleguard King" by 600 for the rest of the turn, to 500 ATK. Nico gasps that Yuya has cut down the 5000 ATK of "Battleguard King" to 500 in an instant. Yuya declares his Battle Phase and he commands "Odd-Eyes" to attack "Battleguard King". "Odd-Eyes'" eyes begin to glow and the orbs around its body also glow. The Sledgehammer snaps that he won't let Yuya, and he counters with the Trap Card, "Battleguard Howling" to return the attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage to Yuya equal to its ATK. Yuya chants, "Timegazer Magician" who rules over space and time! Protect me with your ethereal powers!" He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician"; once per turn when an attacking Pendulum Monster is targeted by a Trap Card, "Timegazer" can negate it and re-Set the card. "Timegazer" extends a curved disc with soft teeth as a clock appears and winds backwards, and Yuya shouts "Infinity Gear Reverse!", re-Setting the Sledgehammer's Trap Card. The Sledgehammer curses and he leaps into the jungle and grabs the Action Card "Evasion" from a tree to negate the attack. Yuya chants, "Stargazer Magician who rules over space and time! Seal my enemies with your powers!" and he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician"; once per turn he can negate the activation of a Spell Card targeting a Pendulum Monster. He declares, "Halting Horoscope", and "Stargazer" traces an outline through the air that forms a constellation, negating "Evasion" and re-Setting it on the Sledgehammer's field. The Sledgehammer is shocked that Yuya was even able to negate his Action Card and he runs off to find another. Yuya chants, "Let's go, Odd-Eyes! With your dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all that you see!" "Odd-Eyes" rushes forwards and it leaps into the air as Yuya commands "Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes unleashes a dark red beam from its mouth, and "Battleguard King" intercepts the attack with its club. The Sledgehammer claims that he will get Yuya next turn, but Yuya explains that the effect of "Odd-Eyes" will double the battle Damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster. The Sledgehammer gasps, "D-Doubled?!" The orbs on "Odd-Eyes" glow, and "Odd-Eyes" unleashes an orange plume of flame surrounding the first stream as Yuya declares "Reaction Force". The attack destroys "Battleguard King" and blasts the Sledgehammer backwards. He lands on his front as the doubled damage reduces his LP to zero. Yuya declares in English that this is "the end", and a portrait of Yuya pops up displaying the word "WIN". The ARC System dissolves, leaving the banner at the top of the stadium announcing the winner as Yuya Sakaki. At first the crowd can only watch in astonished silence, and Zuzu asks if Yuya just won. Gong admits that he did, and Skip Boyle cries out in excitement that Yuya's blood was boiling. Yuya shakes his head as if he were in a trance, and he wonders what happened, confused to see the Sledgehammer lying on the ground. His mother cheers that he won; he beat the Sledgehammer for his father. Zuzu cheers that that was awesome, and Yuya begins smiling. Gong tells Yuya that he did it as the crowd erupt in cheers as well and Skip calls him burning and hot-blooded again. The crowd praise Yuya for defeating the reigning champion, and two women next to the blue-haired boy who was at You Show Duel School comment on the large number of monsters that Yuya Summoned, noting that they've never seen anything like it. The Sledgehammer wonders what happened but is knocked down again as Nico past him to get to Yuya, praising him and his victory. He asks Yuya to introduce the Summoning method that granted him the victory. Poor Yuya stiffens and he asks "Summoning method?" In the LID towers a silver-haired teenager wearing a red scarf walks in with a man in a suit holding a holographic tablet following. The man addresses the teenager as "President", and he explains that they have identified the boy as fourteen-year old Yuya Sakaki; an eighth-grader in the Paradise City School System. His Dueling class is Youth, and his win record which is around 50%. The President asks where Yuya Duels, and the man explains that he learns from a local Duel School; You Show Duel School. The President repeats, "Yuya…Sakaki?" and the man confirms that Yuya is the son of Yusho Sakaki. A video file opens as Yuya deflects the questions about Pendulum Summoning from Nico and other reporters. As he watches the footage the bespectacled President notes that Yusho disappeared three years ago, and then his son performed an unknown Summon. He orders the man to do a background check on Yuya and if report anything about Pendulum Summoning to him, no matter how trivial. A huge line of people has queued up outside You Show Duel School, much to the shock of a red-haired girl and an overweight blonde boy. Inside Zuzu is holding an application form and tells the would be students to fill them in, but she seems overwhelmed with the amount of people. The boy and girl enter via an elevator and greet Zuzu as an elder sister. Zuzu greets Ally and Frederick and is pleased that they turned up. Frederick notes that even though Skip told everyone to show up, it just seems to be them and Ally asks where the principal is. Zuzu replies that Skip is at the back hugging the new ARC System that they obtained thanks to Yuya, and Skip has been holding onto it all morning, giddy with joy. Indeed, Skip is crying tears of joy while hugging a box as he sits at the control console. Ally comments that she knew that "big-brother Yuya" would save You Show Duel School and Frederick agrees that everyone admires him. That Pendulum Summon was so awesome it gave him shivers. A boy asks if they will show them how to Pendulum Summon and Zuzu responds that they plan to, but only people who apply can see it. The crowd goes wild and Zuzu has to tell them to get in a line, one person at a time. She laments that on top of that she's Yuya's competitor in a "mock battle" but she doesn't have time to get ready. Gong comments that it can't be helped; he will have to replace Zuzu as Yuya's opponent. Frederick and Ally are unimpressed and Ally states that it's Zuzu's turn and Frederick claims that it would be embarrassing to get help from an outsider. Gong is a little incensed at being called and outsider, but Ally and Frederick slowly push Gong back into the elevator and Ally says they will handle things from here while Zuzu prepares. As Zuzu runs off she sees the blue-haired boy, recognizing him from earlier who was there before and she observes that he came back as the boy reacts nervously. Later, Skip stands on a platform in the hallway with the would be students. He explains that You Show teaches Dueltaining which was made popular thanks to the legendary Duel star Yusho Sakaki. Skip explains that the sudden evolution of Dueling was sparked by the creation of the ARC System, Solid Vision with mass, by the Leo Corporation, but the prospects are starting to get bored and wonder how much longer they'll have to listen. Yuya suddenly cries, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!", and the crowd turns to look at the Duel field as a spotlight snaps on Yuya, leaving an embarrassed Skip behind. Yuya welcomes the group to his one man-show, but this remark earns him a smack from Zuzu's fan as she yells that she's participating too and she reminds Yuya that he can't duel on his own. Two girls comment how horrible Zuzu is for hitting Yuya and tell her to forfeit, and soon the entire crowd starts to yell at Zuzu. Zuzu looks annoyed but she accepts that she has to play that role and she declares that she's playing the role of the villainous heel. As Yuya tries to calm the crowd down, Zuzu warns him not to get a big head just because he's famous now and she declares that she'll beat the tar out of him. Yuya is completely lost until Zuzu reminds him to trade some barbs with her. Yuya quickly agrees and he hastily calls her a female Sledgehammer, much to Zuzu's shock as she briefly imagines herself as such. She shakes in anger and goes up in flames as Yuya continues by calling it ridiculous that she'd return to get revenge for her master, claiming that he'll beat her using Pendulum Summoning. Zuzu yells at Yuya as Frederick laughs that Yuya is getting the crowd excited, while Ally asks Gong to turn on the ARC System. Gong is irritated that he's being treated like a lackey, but he does so begrudgingly. Zuzu declares the activation of the Field Spell Card "Plain Plain", and the Duel Field changes into a grassy area with a pond. Skip comments how realistic the system is and how you can feel the cool breeze, though the prospects are a little unnerved by his enthusiasm. Both Zuzu and Yuya activate their Duel Disks, and Yuya chants, "Duelists locked in battle…" Zuzu chants, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuya cries, "They storm through this field!", and Zuzu declares, "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Yuya snaps his fingers and calls, "ACTION…" before snapping his fingers as the Action Cards scatter and both Duelists cry, "DUEL!" Yuya takes the first turn and he Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo". The crowd comment on how Yuya rides "Hip Hippo" while he runs around and searches for Action Cards. Yuya observes that the crowd understands and he ends his turn. He leaps onto "Hip Hippo" and "Hip Hippo" sprints off. Zuzu warns Yuya that she won't allow that to happen, and she declares her turn, draws and summons "Aria the Melodious Diva". She declares her Battle Phase, and "Aria" attacks "Hip Hippo" with "Piercing Note", condensing a sound wave and singing it at Yuya. Yuya sees an Action Card on a bush and grabs it, activating the Action Spell "Evasion", and he cheers "Rolling Hippo!" as the attack is negated and "Hip Hippo" spins through the air. Zuzu warns Yuya that he's not safe yet, and she activates the effect of "Aria" as she failed to inflict battle damage, inflicting 800 damage to Yuya. "Aria" launches another soundwave attack, "Resonating Wave", sending a shockwave across the field. The shockwave catches up to Yuya and sends him and his "Hippo" flying. Yuya rolls across the ground and he lands on his back as his LP falls to 3200. Zuzu comes running over and laughs evilly, claiming that Yuya can't escape from her, before ending her turn. Yuya sits up and rubs his rear in pain. Zuzu whispers that this isn't the time for Yuya to be sitting on his butt, and she tells him to act cool after going and making her play the heel. Ally agrees, and Frederick urges him to use Pendulum, prompting the crowd to start chanting "Pendulum." Zuzu points out that everyone is looking forward to it. Yuya is spurred on by this, agreeing to leave it to him, and he jumps to his feet and declares that the fun has just begin, striking a pose towards the crowd along with "Hip Hippo." Zuzu is embarrassed by his antics and protests that they didn't mean his pose. Yuya declares his turn and he draws "Timegazer Magician" and looks at his hand. He admits to himself that while he can't remember how he Pendulum Summoned, he did see it on TV later. Yuya then sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 4 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician". The monsters rise in the Pendulum Zones and Skip leads the crowd in cheering on the Pendulum Summon. Yuya holds up "Performapal Sword Fish" and "Performapal Whip Snake" as he declares a Pendulum Summon, with everyone but Zuzu watching in excitement… Yuya's Duel Disk displays an "ERROR" message. Everyone in the crowd is speechless at the lack of Pendulum Summoning, and Ally and Frederick wonder what happened. Yuya looks at his Duel Disk in embarrassed shock and he asks his monsters what is going on, asking them to come out like last time. He places them on his Duel Disk again, but he only gets another error message and he asks in frustration why he's getting an error message and why his Pendulum Cards aren't working. Two boys in the crowd wonder what Pendulum Cards are. Yuya then tries to remember what happened in his Duel with the Sledgehammer; and he recalls how he was put into a pinch after his "Odd-Eyes" was destroyed. Yuya deduces that the Summon will only work if he is in a pinch, and he notes that it's a classic. Yuya smiles, ends his turn and commands Zuzu to attack him. Zuzu is taken back by this and Yuya tells her to not hold back. Skip agrees with Yuya, and he tells Zuzu to attack if Yuya tells her to, and Zuzu hesitantly agrees. Zuzu declares her turn and draws, and then she Special Summons "Sonata the Melodious Diva" since she controls another "Melodious" monster. Zuzu promptly Tributes both monsters, who rise into the air and join hands, vanishing into a ripple of green light as Zuzu Tribute Summons "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". She activates the effect of "Mozarta", allowing her to Special Summon a Melodious Diva from her hand. Zuzu brings out another "Aria", and declares that first she'll get rid of "Hip Hippo". She attacks "Hip Hippo" with "Aria", destroying it and reducing Yuya's LP to 2400. Yuya tells Zuzu to come at him while Skip leads the others in chanting and clapping for a Pendulum Summon once more. Yuya tells Zuzu to hit him with her best shot, and Zuzu orders "Mozarta" to attack Yuya directly. Mozarta opens up its wings and her wings glow with piano keys as she attacks with "Graceful Wave". Yuya comments that now he's in a pinch and he declares a Pendulum Summon. He places "Whip-Snake" and "Swordfish" onto his Duel Disk…but once again he gets an error message, to everyone's shock. Yuya is left speechless and to everyone's shock, the "Graceful Wave" attack of "Mozarta" blasts Yuya into the virtual wall. Yuya lands in a bush just as his LP hits 0, and the ARC System fades, leaving Yuya still awkwardly sprawled on his upper back. Everyone else remains silent as Frederick asks if it's over. Ally asks what happened to the Pendulum Summoning. Zuzu comes over and asks Yuya what happened, and Yuya quickly tries to explain. Later, Yuya and Zuzu stand in front of the crowd; Yuya hunched over in embarrassment. A boy in the crowd raises his hand to ask a question. He asks what the "Pendulum Cards" that Yuya mentioned earlier are. Zuzu also asks Yuya, and he admits that it's just what he called them; he doesn't know the official name. Zuzu asks Yuya to show them to her, and she holds her Deck in her left hand and Yuya's in her right, comparing her "Aria" with Yuya's "Timegazer". The boy who asked Yuya about Pendulum Cards asks if you can't Pendulum Summon without a Pendulum Card and another protests that it's not fair and he asks if Pendulum Summoning even existed in the first place. Another with brown hair restrained by a band agrees that Yuya must have tricked the system against the Sledgehammer, otherwise he never would have been able to Summon so many monsters at once. The girls that had earlier defended Yuya are shocked that he would go so far to defeat the champion and they agree that Yuya really is the son of a coward, and the crowd begin to leave. Yuya tries to protest that he wouldn't cheat, but they ignore him. Skip jumps in front of them but is stampeded over. Depressed, Yuya pulls down his goggles and he begins to walk away. Zuzu tries to stop him but he ignores her. The blue-haired boy suddenly shouts that Yuya isn't a cheat, and Yuya stops in surprise as the boy, calling Yuya "big-brother Yuya" and yelling that he won fair and square; he fought the Sledgehammer and beat him with the Pendulum Summon. Gong walks up behind the boy and puts his hands on his shoulders, asking Yuya if it frustrates him that his first fan has to say this. Yuya asks "first fan?" and Zuzu introduces the boy as Tate, who has been to before with a study group. Ally explains that he became Yuya's fan after seeing his Duel against the Sledgehammer, and Frederick comments that it gave him the shivers. Tate explains that he thought Yuya was amazing, Dueling in front of all of those people like that, and bringing all of those people together with a single Duel. He cries that he wants to have a Duel like Yuya's. Yuya remembers the Duel and he admits that he also wishes to Duel in front of a large crowd once more. Gong reminds Yuya that he remade himself during the Duel, and now Yuya will never run away again. Yuya whispers his friend's name, and Gong tells him to do his best for his fans. Frederick and Ally agree that they're Yuya's fans too, and Frederick suggests that they celebrate Tate's membership into the You Show Duel School. The mention of Tate enrolling rouses Skip and he excitedly yells that it's burning and hot-blooded. Yuya smiles and lifts up his goggles, agreeing that and entertainer can't let his fans down. He smiles at Zuzu, who smiles as she gives Yuya his Deck back and he vows to master this Pendulum Summoning. He asks Zuzu and Gong to Duel him and they all rush off. Meanwhile a blonde boy is speaking to someone via his Duel Disk while he throws darts outside LID, asking if he just has to steal the Pendulum Cards. The man agrees, and in exchange they will trade him the rare cards he's been looking for. The boy agrees to this and smirks as he looks at what he's been throwing darts at – a poster of Yuya. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. The Sledgehammer Yuya has 400 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), "Performapal Sword Fish" (600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) all in Attack Position, "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. The Sledgehammer has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Battleguard King" (5000/1100) in Attack Position and a Set card. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Whip Snake", switching the ATK and DEF of "Battleguard King" until the End Phase ("Battleguard King": 5000 → 1100/1100 → 5000). He then activates the effect of "Performapal Sword Fish", letting him target and reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600 ("Battleguard King" 1100 → 500/5000). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Battleguard King", but the Sledgehammer activates his face-down "Battleguard Howling" as a "Battleguard" monster he controls is being attacked. This would let him target and return the attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage to his opponent equal to that monster's ATK. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician" as a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the activation and re-Sets the card. The Sledgehammer finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which would negate the attack. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" as a Spell Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the effect and Sets the card, while preventing its activation for the remainder of this turn. The attack continues and Yuya activates the effect of "Pendulum Dragon", doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster. "Battleguard King" is destroyed (The Sledgehammer: 4000 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Zuzu Boyle At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plain" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800). Turn 2: Zuzu Zuzu Normal Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200). "Aria" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which negates the attack. As "Aria" battled without inflicting battle damage, Zuzu activates the effect of "Aria", inflicting 800 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 4000 → 3200 LP). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws "Timegazer Magician". His hand contains "Timegazer Magician", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Sword Fish", "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Wonder Balloons". Yuya activates "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" ( 4) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya attempts to Pendulum Summon "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Performapal Sword Fish" from his hand, but since neither of their Levels are between the two Pendulum Scales (4 and 2 respectively), he cannot Pendulum Summon them and his Duel Disk gives an error. However, Yuya does not realize this requirement, and instead believes that he is unable to Pendulum Summon due to not being "in a pinch" as he was previously. Turn 4: Zuzu Zuzu draws. As she controls a "Melodious" monster, she Special Summons "Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She Tributes "Aria" and "Sonata" to Tribute Summon "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" in Attack Position (2600/2000). Zuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons another copy of "Aria" in Attack Position. "Aria" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo" (Yuya: 3200 → 2400 LP). "Mozarta" attacks directly. Yuya, still under his previous belief and noting that he is now in a pinch, attempts to Pendulum Summon "Whip Snake" and "Sword Fish" again, but it fails a second time as he cannot Pendulum Summon during his opponent's turn in addition to the previous criteria. The attack continues (Yuya: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Difference in Adaptation * In the dub, the darts Sylvio Sawatari throws has suction cups. ** Also, the text on the window is removed. Trivia * This is the first time in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime where the first Duelist that the main protagonist Duels and wins against, in this case the Sledgehammer, doesn't become part of the central cast or is seen again. ** In the first series, Seto Kaiba became Yugi Muto's main rival. ** In GX, Jaden Yuki Dueled Dr. Crowler, one of his teachers and initially a minor antagonist. ** In 5D's, Tetsu Trudge went from being a recurring antagonist before becoming an ally of Yusei Fudo and his friends. ** In ZEXAL, Shark became Yuma Tsukumo's on again off again friend and ally. * In the dub,the names in Yuya's Duel record include: ** Darren Dunstan, a voice actor for 4Kids Entertainment and current Casting And Voice Director since Eric Stuart retired. ** Mark Kirk, another 4Kids employee ** Ronald Gonzalez, a composer for 4Kids Entertainment In other languages Cast